This invention relates to railroad cars and more specifically to cars which are made to support truck trailers or containers.
In the usual arrangement, a train of preferably five cars is provided in which the remote ends of the end cars have standard trucks and have standard couplers for coupling with couplers of other cars in a train make-up. The interior ends of the end cars and the other three cars have articulated connections for close coupling to accommodate one truck which spans and supports the ends of two adjacent cars.